


The One With All The Sex

by beratings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beratings/pseuds/beratings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angel of the Lord, my ass." Dean huffed out with a smirk, looking lazily down at the blue eyes between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With All The Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally as shameless as smut can be. Absolutely no plot structure, it is literally just sex.

Dean smiled under the covers of his lumpy motel bed as Sam slammed the door shut, muttering something about a library or some other equally as nerdy thing. 

He whipped the covers from his body and quickly shoved his shirt off. His hands slid down his chest, tweaking his nipples slightly, he let out a loud sigh. This was his favorite part, the build up. He felt his cock twitch slightly in his jeans. 

"Wait your turn." He said quietly to his hardening member, surprised at how hoarse his voice had become. 

He ran his fingers lightly down his chest, teasing himself relentlessly, until finally he got to the button of his jeans. His whole body jerked slightly at the feel of fresh air hitting the tip of his cock. If anyone had asked him he would deny the low whine he had made as he slid his boxers down slightly. His mind raced, filling the emptiness of the air around him with images of messy dark brown hair and bright blue eyes hovering over the tip of his cock, plump lips wrapping around him, the feel of the scruff against his palm as he pushes into the hot wet mouth. He ran a finger up the vein on the underside of his cock, moaning as he pulled his jeans all the way down, kicking them away from his body as if they had insulted him personally. 

" _Cas._ "

He smeared precome around the tip of his cock, keeping his motions steady and slow. His breath hitched as a flutter of wings filled the room and suddenly the blue eyes from his fantasy were there, smoldering down at him.

"You...You called?" Castiel stuttered slightly, eyes trailing down the other mans body shamelessly. 

"C-Cas, I was just -ngh- thinking about you." He emphasised the sentence by tugging his cock slowly before grabbing the base and nodding down to it. "See what you've done to me?" 

Cas looked confused, eyes glancing from the pink tip of Deans cock to his green eyes filled with lust, but he wasn't leaving, which was enough of a turn on in itself. Dean fucked into his fist once, twice, before slowing down, holding his hand steady and staring at Cas. 

"You ever done this?" He asked, breathing heavily at the thought of the innocent angel with his dick in his fist, writhing in pleasure. "Do angels even need to get off?" 

The blue eyed angel looked positively shocked. "I-I've never... No... No, Dean." He managed, now looking anywhere but the bed carrying Dean's sprawled out body. Dean didn't miss the obvious shift in the angels stance and the bulge in his pants, he let out a low groan wondering how far Cas would let him go, wondering how tight his ass would feel clenching around his own cock. Dean was not going to last long. 

Castiel shifted slightly. "Dean, could you please... stop?" His voice was rougher than usual, deeper and Dean could hear the stuttering of his breathing. 

Dean smirked and nodded, holding his hands up in a fake surrender before pushing up off the bed. He stood, stark naked, staring at the angel in front of him, his green eyes held a hint of smugness as they travelled down his friends body, stopping at the front of the angels pants. He tweaked an eyebrow glancing back up at blue. 

"Need some help?" He said quietly stepping forward into the angels space, hand hovering centimeters from the top of his trousers. Castiel let out a soft whimper, before clearing his throat and attempting to step back. Dean grabbed his arm lightly, knowing the angel could easily leave if he wanted to, but he wouldn't. Cas never leaves. 

Cas looked up, cheeks flushed and eyes dialated with lust. "Dean I-" the hunter didn't let the angel finish his sentence before crushing his lips into his, running his tongue lightly over the perpetually chapped lower lip. He tugged it into his mouth, biting lightly before pulling away. "D-Dean." His voice was now low, and he almost groaned the name.

Dean smiled. "Stop talking." 

And before Dean knew what was happening, he had a horny mans hand wrapping tentitively around his cock, tugging lightly and rubbing the tip with his thumb, mimicking his actions from earlier. Dean closed his eyes, basking in the feel of the strong grip around him, knowing at any moment this man could kill him, or worse, leave. He moaned quietly, palming the outline of Cas' cock through his pants. The angel growled, actually _growled_ , in Deans ear before shoving him on the bed, chucking his trenchcoat off and pulling his tie away from his neck. He was kissing Dean sloppily, tongues colliding with each other viciously, and then the lips were gone. 

Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel between his legs, hand gripping the base of his cock and eyes staring down at it. His cock twitched slightly and Dean watched as Cas' tongue slid out, slicking his bottom lip up. And without any type of warning, that bottom lip was on the underside of Deans cock, and he was sliding into the slick wetness of his best friends mouth. He groaned as Cas hollowed his cheeks, vaguely wondering how the hell he learned how to suck cock. 

"Angel of the Lord, my ass." Dean huffed out with a smirk, looking lazily down at the blue eyes between his legs. The blue eyes looked back up at him, and if he hadn't known him for years he wouldn't have caught the smile in Castiels eyes. 

Dean felt the familiar flutter in his stomach and pulled away from Cas. He kissed him chastely. 

"Need to be in you... Need to fill you up and feel how tight you are... Cas, I need you." Dean whispered quietly against the other mans now naked shoulder, wondering when Cas had had the time to strip and feeling oddly disappointed that he didn't get to watch. Cas leaned down and kissed Dean again.

"Tell me where you want me." Deans heart skipped a beat at the thought of Castiel, almighty and holy Castiel, laying spread eagle in front of him, stuffed with Deans own cock. 

"On your stomach." Dean said gruffly, getting up from the bed and shuffling through his bag for the lubricant he always had handy. This wasn't his first time around the block. 

He turned to see Cas' round ass before him, perched up slightly, ready for the taking. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down running his tongue along the cheek. He tossed the lube aside for now, spreading his best friends ass open, licking lightly around his tight puckering hole. Cas stuttered slightly, finally relaxing inch by inch. 

"D-Dean..." He whined as Dean pulled away grabbing the lube. He slicked up three fingers, before pouring a little more on his index finger, rubbing lightly around the angels never-before-seen hole. He slid his finger in slowly, listening to Cas' quiet mewls. 

"Cas... Cas." Dean shook him slightly. "This is going to burn okay? I know you're an angel, but you've never had anything up your ass before and, god damn, you're so tight." He felt his cock twitch again. He would be content with just this, stroking himself off while he loosens his angel up for him. 

Cas moaned into the pillow pushing back into Deans fingers. 

"Dean, I have lived a million years, I am an angel, I don't feel pain, I don't need your warnings. Just fuck me." Dean sighed quietly feeling heat pool in his groin. God, did he want to, but he was determined to make this good for Cas, as much as Cas protested. He slid a second finger in, scissoring him open slowly. Cas bucked his hips back into Deans hand. 

"Please... Please... More..." He was whining, writhing beneath Dean, and Dean could hardly take it anymore. He slid his fingers out and angled his hips with the angels. He slowly rubbed the tip of his cock against he loosened hole, he felt Cas twitch and shift back. 

"Damn, if I would have known how slutty you'd be for it, I would have made a move a long time ago." He said slowly shoving his way in.

The tip of his cock was swallowed by the tight puckering hole of his best friend, he moaned quietly, pushing in slower feeling the heat close around him. He grunted as he bottomed out, holding still and basking in the heat surrounding his throbbing cock. 

Cas clenched around him, whining again. "Dean. Move." He said shifting his hips again. 

Deans hips stuttered, he was  _definitely_ not going to last. He pulled out almost all the way, watching as his cock spread Cas' hole wide, before he shoved back in, angling himself just right. Castiel moaned loudly, shoving himself back. 

"What was that?" He asked breathlessly. "Do it again."

Dean laughed quietly, kissing Castiels neck lightly, before rubbing the tip of his cock against the older mans prostate. He writhed beneath him, and Dean felt his cock twitch again as Cas started clenching around him. He reached around and grabbed the base of his cock, cutting the angels orgasm off short. 

"Not just yet." 

He heard the angel whine loudly into the pillow.

"Dean Winchester, I am an Angel of the Lord that is getting exceedingly annoyed with having to remind you of that fact. I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, do not underestimate my abilities." 

Dean chuckled slightly, kissing the angels earlobe. "Someone is cranky." He said shoving back in and hitting the other mans prostate again and again, keping his grip tight around the base of Castiels cock. Dean hissed as he pulled out, flipping Castiel over, keeping his hand steady. 

Cas whined again. "Dean, please." He looked up into the green eyes staring down at him, now on his back he arched slightly, begging for friction as the tip of his cock grazed against Deans stomach. Dean pounded hard and slow making sure to hit the sweet spot every time. Castiel writhed underneath him and Dean let his grip loosen and began stroking the other man in time with his quickening thrusts. Soon he was clenching around Dean hard, bucking his hips into Deans hand as he came. Deans thrusts slowed as he followed, coming deep into his angels ass. He grunted, moaned, and slumped into his chest. 

He reached up lightly stroking the hair from Castiels sweaty forehead. "Damn." He said quietly with a chuckle. 

Cas smile down at him, he looked blissed out and completely wrecked. He winced lightly as Dean pulled out of him and rolled onto his side wrapping an arm around Castiels waist. 

 

\---

 

The door slammed open, the loud noise woke each man up with a jolt. Sam stormed in and then screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He covered his eyes. "God dammit, Dean, if you're going to fuck our guardian angel at least get your own fucking room." 

Dean laughed loudly, "Take it in Sammy, this is what a real man looks like."

Sam threw the nearest hard object at Dean before storming out.

Cas looked up torward Dean with a concerned expression. "I think your brother is angry."

Dean chuckled and snuggled into Castiels back, "Yeah." He muttered. "Wanna go again?" 

Castiel smiled lightly, before nodding. 

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://8tracks.com/singularfate/never-trust-anyone-who-has-not-brought-a-book-with-them) is the playlist I listened to while writing this.


End file.
